Music Box, Magic Box
by coffeebyun
Summary: Tidak ada yang menyangka jika kado pemberian berupa Music Box bisa mengubah kehidupan Baekhyun. Bahkan, ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Baekhyun benar-benar harus beradaptasi jika tidak ingin dicap sebagai imajiner aneh. [YAOI! ChanBaek]


**Music Box, Magic Box**

by. CoffeeByun

[ChanyeolxBaekhyun's Story with Other EXO Member]

WARNING! TYPO! YAOI!

[Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance]

Rating: T

DLDR

Don't forget to Review

**{Ketika hidupmu berubah di bawah alunan musik}**

**Chapter 1: Present – Music Box **

.

.

.

"Happy birthday, Byun!" seru Chen dan Xiumin berbarengan saat mereka berdua menghambur di dalam kelas Baekhyun pagi itu. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kepada dua makhluk di hadapannya.

"Masih pagi, jangan membuat kebisingan," komentar Baekhyun yang kemudian terkekeh.

Chen hanya tertawa kecil sedangkan Xiumin mengambil sebuah bingkisan kecil dari tangan Chen, "Kami punya hadiah untukmu. Memang tidak seberapa sih," Xiumin kemudian memberikan bingkisan kecil tersebut kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran sembari menggoyangkan bingkisan tersebut –mungkin bisa memberinya sebuah petunjuk. Tapi sepertinya cara tersebut tidak berhasil.

"Kau bisa membukanya," ucap Xiumin. Baekhyun hendak membuka perekat yang menghalangi bingkisan tersebut hingga Chen menyergah aktivitasnya tersebut, "Jangan dibuka disini!"

Alis Baekhyun tertaut, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itukan…"

"SURPRISE!" seru Xiumin dengan semangat dan tidak sadar jika ia sudah memotong kalimat yang hendak dikeluarkan oleh Chen.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Terima kasih kalau begitu," Baekhyun menyimpan bungkusan tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

Chen dan Xiumin bertukar pandang saat sesosok _namja _jangkung tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas tak jauh dari bangku milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun tengah memperhatikan dua makhluk yang berada di dekat kekasihnya tersebut.

"Sepertinya kami harus pergi," ujar Chen yang disambut dengan anggukan mantap oleh Xiumin. Setelah Baekhyun menyetujui ucapan Chen, maka keduanyapun menjauh –kembali ke kelas mereka yang berada di sebelah kelas Baekhyun.

"Ada apa mereka datang pagi-pagi ke tempatmu? Apa mereka mengganggumu?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini berada di samping Baekhyun. Chanyeol adalah teman sebangku Baekhyun.

"Tidak, mereka han–"

"Aku tidak suka." Potong Chanyeol.

Tentu Baekhyun tahu sifat Chanyeol. Terlebih dengan sifatnya yang pencemburu dan terkadang posesif. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak menyukai sifat Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Baekhyun terlalu jatuh pada pesona Chanyeol yang memabukkan dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar cinta pada makhluk tinggi di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun menunduk, "Maaf," hanya kata itu yang berhasil terucap.

"Baek," Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. "Jangan menangis," Chanyeol menghapus sedikit air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata kekasihnya.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun menjauhi tangan besar Chanyeol dari wajahnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya mencoba tersenyum.

.

.

.

Baekhyun lelah. Meskipun Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang ke rumah, Baekhyun tetap saja merasa lelah. Bukan sedang membicarakan fisiknya. Baekhyun lelah atas hatinya –perasaannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya tetap bisa bertahan meskipun Chanyeol telah menyakitinya.

Benar-benar merusak _mood_. Harusnya ia bersenang-senang hari ini, mengingat ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan suatu hal yang spesial. Misalnya ucapan bahkan kado spesial dari kekasihnya, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bahkan hanya menunjukkan sikapnya yang mengesalkan. Membuat Baekhyun hampir saja menangis pagi tadi. Tidak hanya itu, Baekhyun melihat sebuah kejadian yang benar-benar tidak mengenakkan. Hal tersebut terjadi di belakang sekolah, dekat dengan kantin.

Baekhyun setengah berlari mendapati perutnya yang keroncongan sementara Chanyeol sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Ia bilang ia ingin ke toilet dan akan menyusul dirinya. Namun, Baekhyun menemukan nasib sialnya. Ia melihat Chanyeol berdiri di dekat pohon rindang. Ya, bersama dengan lelaki lain.

Baekhyun memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk ia tujukan pada Chanyeol. Namun, ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam. Baekhyun tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol. Bahkan setelah _namja _tersebut berciuman dengan siswa terpintar di sekolah mereka, Do Kyungsoo.

Ia bahkan sadar. Jika dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun kalah telak. Meskipun mereka memiliki tinggi yang relatif sama, namun kepintaran dan _skill _yang dimiliki keduanya jauh berbeda. Ibaratnya Kyungsoo adalah Mr. Perfect dan Baekhyun bukan.

Baiklah, dia memang kalah dari Do Kyungsoo. Tapi, apa itu yang menjadi alasan Chanyeol berpaling darinya? Baekhyun hendak menanyakan kejelasan akan hal tersebut. Tapi, kembali kepada poin pertama. Baekhyun memilih untuk bungkam. Ia tidak ingin memperburuk harinya lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku pulang ya?" pamit Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun buyar akan lamunannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Hati-hati."

Setelah Chanyeol sudah tidak terlihat di pandangan Baekhyun, iapun menghela napas. Harinya kali ini begitu berat. Tanpa ingin memikirkan lebih lanjut tentang sakit hatinya, iapun masuk ke dalam rumah. Lebih tepatnya ia langsung beralih ke lantai dua. Tentu saja kamar pribadinya.

Baekhyun melempar sembarang tasnya. Ia hamburkan dirinya di atas kasur kesayangannya. Sesekali ia memijat pelipisnya sembari memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun menamai kegiatan tersebut 'menenangkan diri'.

Hampir saja ia benar-benar tertidur sebelum akhirnya ia teringat akan suatu hal. Hadiah pemberian Chen-Xiumin. Ia belum sempat membukanya karena dua makhluk itu melarangnya. Baekhyun memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun walau ternyata kepalanya menjadi pening bukan main. Ia terlalu banyak pikiran.

Ia beralih mengambil tasnya yang tadi ia lempar sembarang arah. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan hadiahnya, harap Baekhyun. Hadiah tersebut masih terbungkus rapi. Iapun membawanya ke meja belajar.

"Semoga mereka tahu seleraku," gumam Baekhyun. Iapun menemui sebuah kotak musik yang terbuat dari kayu. Oke, ini antik. Boleh juga, pikir Baekhyun.

"Tapi…" kalimatnya menggantung, "Apa yang Chen pikirkan hingga memberiku kotak musik seperti ini? Wah, anak itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal!" seru Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Tapi setidaknya masih ada yang mengingat hari ini. Meskipun bukan Chanyeol. Hatinya terluka lagi. Kenapa harinya menjadi seperti ini? Bukanlah hal yang sama sekali ia harapkan.

Baekhyun membuka kotak musik tersebut secara perlahan. Secara otomatis, dentingan dari dalam kotak tersebutpun muncul. Menciptakan sebuah alunan yang indah. Menyamankan indera pendengaran Baekhyun. Cocok sebagai pengantar tidur, pikir Baekhyun.

Ditumpukannya wajahnya diatas tangannya yang sudah terlipat di meja. Matanya terpejam. Menikmati kotak musik yang terus berdenting di hadapannya. Kemudian, semuanya menjadi gelap. Baekhyun tertidur.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun. Kepalanya begitu pening sehingga ia harus memegangi kepalanya. Tunggu. Ia merasakan aura yang berbeda di sana. Ini bukan kamarnya.

"Dimana aku?!" Baekhyun berusaha untuk tenang. Ia menemukan kotak musik –hadiah miliknya- masih berada di sebelahnya.

"Tunggu, berarti ini kamarku?" Baekhyun nampak berpikir. Sesaat setelahnya, ia menemui pantulan dirinya dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil dari seharusnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa ini mimpi?!" Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Ia mulai panik. Karena rasa penasarannya, iapun mencoba mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Aaaaw!" sakit. Ia tidak bermimpi.

Baekhyun belum bisa menerima keadaan. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kalender. 7 Mei 2002? Tunggu! 2002? Ada perasaan yang mengganjal. Itu artinya ia baru berulang tahun kemarin. Ulang tahunnya yang ke-10!

"Baekkie, sampai kapan berdiam diri terus? Sebentar lagi kita berangkat!" ia mendengar seruan ibunya dari luar kamarnya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya bingung. Di dimensi mana ia sebenarnya hidup sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak ingat jika ini adalah bagian dari hidupnya saat ia masih kecil. Mungkin ini permainan waktu. Atau mungkin hanya sebuah halusinasinya karena banyak pikiran?

"Baekkie, bergegaslah!" seruan ibunya kembali terdengar. Hal tersebut memaksa Baekhyun untuk sekadar menurut perintah ibunya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi pribadinya. Membersihkan dirinya dan berpakaian. Setelah selesai, iapun keluar kamar dan segera menuruni tangga.

Ini rumahku, Baekhyun kembali berpikir. Posisinya sama saja. Hanya ada beberapa warna dinding yang berbeda. Okay, Baekhyun kini merasa dirinya tengah dijebak. Apa mungkin oleh kotak musik yang diberikan Chen-Xiumin? Memang sih ia berpikir benda tersebut unik. Tapi, mana mungkin bisa benda seperti itu membawanya ke sebuah suasana bodoh yang bahkan tidak pernah ada dalam masa lalunya.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat tampan," komentar Bibi Kim. Aku tahu siapa dia! Dia ibunya Chen. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Beri salam padanya, Baek."

"A-a…nyeong," ucap Baekhyun ragu. Sedangkan Bibi Kim hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa aneh. Dengan dirinya bahkan dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Ibunya atau bahkan Bibi Kim memiliki wajah yang terlihat lebih muda daripada seharusnya. Oh oke, mungkin itu wajar karena sekarang Baekhyun berada dan hidup di tahun 2002.

Mobil berhenti dan Baekhyun tahu apa maksudnya. Ia harus turun dan mungkin mengekor di belakang ibunya. Namun yang ia lakukan hanya diam. Ibunya yang sadar akan perubahan ekspresi anaknya itu menoleh, "Kenapa hanya diam Baek? Bukannya kemarin, kau merengek untuk bertemu dengannya?"

"Hm?" Baekhyun menatap ibunya dengan tatapan bingung. Siapa yang dimaksud olehnya? Tidak mungkin Chanyeol. Karena seingatnya, Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol saat ia masuk SMA. Tepat saat ia berumur 14 tahun.

"Baekkie!" seru seorang anak kecil dengan riang. Anak tersebut berteriak namun tetap imut sembari menghampiri mobil Baekhyun. Anak tersebut tersenyum lebar. Tidak kalah lebar dengan telinganya. Oke, hanya bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius.

Baekhyun memilih untuk keluar dari dalam mobilnya saat Ibunya sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Ia belum kuat untuk membukanya sendiri.

Setelah Baekhyun turun, ia belum bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada sosok di hadapannya yang kini langsung memeluknya, "Channie kangen Baekkie!" seru anak tersebut yang kini tengah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Chan…yeol?" ujar Baekhyun setengah berbisik.

Baekhyun semakin bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Di umurnya yang ke-10?

"Baekkie kenapa diam saja? Apa Channie salah pada Baekkie?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah _namja _yang kini melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Berusaha terlihat sedih.

"Ah tidak, Chan-Channie…"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun intens. Sedangkan Baekhyun meragu, "Umurmu berapa?"

"Ah! Apa Baekkie ingin memberi Channie hadiah?!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaannku."

"Umurku 12 tahun, Baekkie. Jangan bilang kau melupakannya!" teriak Chanyeol seolah ia baru saja patah hati.

"Ti-tidak! A-aku… hanya memastikan."

Chanyeol melempar pandang ke arah Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya, "Bu-bukan apa-apa. Ini hanya tentang mimpiku."

"Mimpi seperti apa? Ayo Baekkie ceritakan pada Channie!" pintanya penuh harap.

"Ah bukan apa-apa, ayo masuk ke dalam."

Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak mau dicap sebagai orang yang terlalu banyak berimajinasi apalagi oleh Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar berada dalam dunia baru. Namun tetap saja ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Yang bahkan membuatnya sakit hati di dimensi lain. Namun, sepertinya Baekhyun harus bersikap lega dengan semua kejadian aneh ini. Karena, semuanya seakan menjadi sebuah cerita baru.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun menjauh dari ibu-ibu mereka yang tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ia mengajak Baekhyun ke taman belakang.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu," ucap Chanyeol seserius mungkin. Namun selalu gagal karena Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang selalu nyengir di hadapannya.

"Katakan saja Channie," balas Baekhyun berusaha untuk tetap tenang meskipun tidak demikian.

"Channie menyukai Baekkie!"

**[Chapter 1 – Present: Music Box {END}]**

**[TBC]**

FF ini sepertinya absurd T^T uwaaa fail rasanya. Tapi ini masih TBC kok. Jadi masih banyak kemungkinan sama endingnya XD maaf kalau ada typo dan bahasa yang berbelit. Kasih review ya demi kemajuan saya dan cerita ini :3 fibyun bakal balik lagi. Secepatnya! Paling lama sih setelah UN baru nongol u,u doakan fibyun ya! Kkk~

by. coffeebyun 31/03/14 20:58


End file.
